1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring a distance by using an optical shutter, and more particularly, to measuring a distance by using a 3-dimensional (3D) depth sensor including an optical shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional (3D) depth sensor that includes an optical shutter or a depth camera is a sensor using a time of flight (TOF) method. The 3D depth sensor measures a distance to an object by measuring a time for light that is emitted from a light source and is reflected by the object to return thereto. The 3D depth sensor may be used as a motion capture sensor in various user interfaces. Also, the 3D depth sensor may be used for measuring distances and detecting various 3D shapes. For example, the 3D depth sensor may be used as a camera for detecting depth information in industrial fields and as a range sensor in military laser radar or robotic navigation.